Making A Deal With The Devil (ON HIATUS)
by showstopper87
Summary: After losing the WWE Championship to Daniel Bryan, John Cena is forced to hold his end of the bargain with the McMahons. He is forced to marry the new WWE Champion, Randy Orton, as well as being the legal property of the McMahons. When Daniel Bryan sees what is going on, will he have what it takes to save John and reunite John with the love of his life, CM Punk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. I know I currently have a chapter story going, but I couldn't help myself. This is a chapter story requested by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy. I usually don't take chapter story requests, but this one was just too good to pass up. I really hope everyone likes it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"...goodbye." John Cena left the ring and up the ramp after announcing that he will be absent from the WWE for four to six months due to an injury. He said he was going to be getting surgery and needed time to recover from it. But the truth is, he wasn't injured at all. He still doesn't know how Vince was able to get his elbow to swell like that temporarily but it was already going down. He just walked into the backstage area to see Daniel Bryan waiting for his cue to come out.

John was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening his eyes, but he was failing miserably. They started to flow out just as he was passing Daniel Bryan.

"John? What's wrong?" Daniel asked John, who is one of his best friends. He was really concerned. He told the supervisor that he was not going out and to just go about the show without his segment. He tried following John, but he was long gone. And he had no idea where he had gone.

Daniel made his way to the individual private dressing rooms when he saw John walking into one. He ran his way but John walked in without acknowledging Daniel at all. Daniel stopped where he stood, questioning what he just saw. On John's finger, as he was closing the door, Daniel noticed he was wearing a ring. A wedding ring. _That's strange. He would have told me if he was married. And as far as I know, he isn't even seeing anyone. _

Daniel Bryan walked up to John's dressing room and cracked the door open. The sight he saw was to say the least, shocking. John Cena was being pinned up against the wall making out with CM Punk. But he was crying. And yet it seemed like he was enjoying the kiss with Punk. _So why is he crying then? What the fuck is going on? _Daniel continued watching as Punk pulled away from John, caressing his face with his sweet hands.

"Listen, John. I know this is bad, but don't worry. I am going to fix it." Punk was now the one letting tears out. He was doing his best trying to sound confident and strong, but the cracking in his voice suggested otherwise. "I'm going to fix it." He said again through his tears. _CM Punk crying? What? Something big must be going on to see tears from that guy._

John just continued sobbing, holding onto Punk as tight as he could. Punk continued to hold his face in his hands, while placing light kisses on John's face. He was kissing the tears away, trying to comfort John as well as himself.

Daniel was just about to walk fully into the dressing room to figure out what the hell was going on when he was pushed to the ground. When he looked up he saw quite a few people. He saw Vince Mcmahon, Triple H, and Randy Orton walking into the dressing room. And right behind them was the cavalry: The Shield, Curtis Axel, Paul Heyman, and the beast himself: Brock Lesnar.

Daniel couldn't move. There was obviously something seriously wrong to have all of these people involved. The next moment, Daniel heard John screaming so he quickly got to his feet and rushed inside. He saw The Shield holding onto John, trying to get him out of the room. And Brock Lesnar was holding onto CM Punk, trying to keep him away from John. But they wouldn't give up. They kept trying to get to one another, tears streaming down each of their faces. Terror was written across Daniel's face. He ran up to Lesnar and low blowed him and CM Punk jumped on top of the Shield freeing John as well. But that is when the legendary Triple H got involved. He walked up to Daniel just to punch him in the face and throw him on the ground. Curtis Axel tackled Punk onto the ground and held him there with his weight.

And at this time, the Shield was back up and they were tackling John who was trying to make his way back to CM Punk. Roman Reigns grabbed him and lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. Dean Ambrose was holding onto John's hands so that he couldn't use them and Seth Rollins led the way out. John was kicking and screaming for Punk. And Punk felt useless. He couldn't get up. And he knew that if he did, he would have to deal with Triple H. He would in a heart beat for John, but he knew he would lose and that would not help John in the long run.

When John was out of sight, and out of earshot, Curtis Axel got off of Punk. Punk just got on his knees and started sobbing in his hands as Triple H, Vince Mcmahon, and Randy Orton left the room smiling. Paul, Brock, and Curtis were right behind them, Paul letting out a sadistic evil laugh.

Daniel crawled over to Punk. Daniel had a black eye and could barely see out of it. But nevertheless, he made his way over to Punk. "Punk? Punk?" But he wasn't answering. He just continued to let out everything he was feeling. "PUNK!" Daniel this time screamed it, shaking Punk to get him to snap out of it.

He looked up at Daniel with sadness and a lot of anger in his eyes. "What?" He whispered coarsely.

"What the hell is going on? Where did they take John?"

"Just forget everything you saw." Punk stood up and gathered his belongings, trying to leave the dressing room quickly. But Daniel stopped him and forced him to sit on the couch. Punk was way too drained to even fight it. He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to do it. He was defeated. Mentally and physically defeated.

"Are you kidding me? No! And besides, maybe I could help." He sat down directly next to Punk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daniel. But trust me, you can't help. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing that any of us can do." Punk was speaking through gritted teeth and again trying to hold back tears.

"Why not? What the fuck is going on? You can't expect me to see what I just saw and just forget what happened and not ask questions. Just tell me and maybe me and you can figure something out together to help fix it."

"Alright, maybe your right. But not here. I can't risk anyone finding out and getting John in even more trouble."

"Trouble?"

Punk stood up and motioned Daniel to follow. "Come on, let's go." He turned to Daniel before opening the door to the dressing room.

"What kind of trouble?" Daniel stopped when he turned to him and the expression on his face scared him.

"Let's just say...John made a deal with the Devil."

* * *

**A/N: So? I have never written a story like this before, so how am I doing so far? Should I stop now? Or continue? I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please review because I need to know if you guys think this is going somewhere or not.**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to read a Punk/Dean story, I have one up right now that I am currently working on. It is called "Against All Odds". So check it out if you like.**

**Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I loved every single one of them. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you love it just as much. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback:**

"_Alright, sign here!" Vince McMahon was getting antsy, wanting this to be done so that this could be finalized. _

_John reluctantly grabbed the pen and placed it on the paper where he was supposed to sign. But he quickly threw the pen on the table and stood up, running his hand through his short hair. "I can't do this. Don't make me do this." He looked at Vince with pleading eyes, hoping that Vince would somehow get a heart in the next few seconds. But instead, the black hole that existed where his heart should was only growing darker. _

"_No, John. Sign it or your fired!" Vince was getting really impatient. Once when this was over, it was possible that he will get what he is after. _

_John angrily sat back down on the chair he was sitting on before. He couldn't get fired. His job means so much to him. There is only one thing in this world that means more to John than his job. And that is CM Punk. Punk is the love of his life and he doesn't know where he would be if he never met him and never got to be with him. They have been dating for eight months and were talking marriage when all of this started happening. Vince came to John about this two weeks ago and John didn't really have a choice. He told Punk and he was livid. But even Punk knew that he couldn't do anything because if he did do something, that could end John's career._

_Sitting there, staring at the legal document in front of him, John's mind ventured to CM Punk. 'I love him with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And if Vince ends up winning this deal then that won't be happening. But I can't give up my career, and Punk wouldn't want me too. Especially since it was because of my career that we met in the first place. Punk knows what the WWE means to me, but I know that Punk means a lot more to me. What the fuck do I do?' _

_John continued to stare intensely at the piece of papers in front of him, reading them over for the upteenth time. Vince was tapping his foot, looking nervously over at John hoping he makes the 'right' decision. _

_He picked up the pen and again placed it on the appropriate spot on the paper, and in a fluid motion he signed it as fast as he could so that he wouldn't cower away again. Vince smiled wide and flipped the page, the document requiring only one more signature. John place the pen on the line and squeezed his eyes shut as he started to sign his name quickly._

_The second he finished signing, Vince ripped the piece of paper out of John's view and contained it in his desk. "So, John. I think before you leave, we should go over everything that happens now. Yes?"_

"_Why? I signed it, does it even matter any more?" John held his head down, defeated. He instantly regretted it._

"_Well, I feel like I'm being unreasonable so I want to at least make sure you know what you got yourself into."_

"_Trust me, I know." John squeezed his eyes shut again, his heart racing. He was afraid of what Punk was going to say since he actually went through with it._

"_Well, I am going to make sure you understand anyways."_

"_Fine." John said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. _

"_Well, first of all you chose to face Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam for the WWE Championship. So the contract says that if you lose to Daniel then the McMahon family owns you. Owns your life, your body, and your career. Understand?"_

"_Yes." It was all sounding ridiculous to John and he can't even believe he did it. Just to save his career? He was more determined than ever to make sure he wins on Sunday._

"_Next. If you do lose and we own you, then you will also have to marry anyone we choose. You do realize this right?"_

"_..yeah. But why would you want me to marry someone?" John didn't understand. _

"_Let's just say, that if Daniel wins than we have ways of making sure that someone else will be WWE Champion before the night is over."_

"_Ok? And what does that have to do with marriage?" _

"_You will be marrying the WWE Champion, John."_

"_And what if I'm the champion?"_

"_Then we wouldn't own you and you won't have to marry anyone by force anyways."_

_John looked at his boss, confused. "Who would you have me marry?"_

"_Your ex-boyfriend. Randy Orton." Vince said with a sadistic smile._

"_What!? He's going to cash in his money in the bank contract?" John stood up and placed his hands on the desk when he heard what Vince said. "And you can't make me marry him."_

"_On the contrary, John. If you lose the match, then I can!" Vince's eyes turned black with hate and pride for what he is doing to the top man in the WWE._

"_Fuck this. It doesn't matter what you plan because I am not going to lose on Sunday." With that, John left the room and quickly made his way to Punk's dressing room. When he got there he saw Punk sitting in a chair waiting for him. He ran to Punk and fell in his arms. _

"_What happened?" Punk quickly pulled John into his arms, trying to calm him down._

"_I did it. I signed it." Punk was frozen. His eyes were glued open and he didn't know what to say. He can't believe that John actually signed it, willingly giving up his entire life if he lost just to protect his career. _

"_You...what?"_

"_I signed it. Punk, I am so sorry. It was right after wards that I truly realized what I was potentially giving up. You."_

_Punk snapped at that moment. "No, John. I don't give a fuck if you lose or not Sunday. We will not break up just because of Vince fucking McMahon. That's not happening. I love you and I will be with you forever." He tightened his hold on John to try and prove his point, but John didn't lighten up at all._

"_Punk? He told me that if I lose I am going to be getting married." He looked up at Punk to see his reaction._

"_What!? TO WHO?!"_

"_R-R-Rann-Randy." John stuttered out panicking. Randy Orton is John Cena's ex-boyfriend. He was not the most loving and caring one either. They dated for about three months before John had finally had enough. Randy was abusive both emotionally and physically. He would hit John whenever he was angry and he would take out his frustrations in the worst possible ways. And to Randy, John could do no right._

"_NO! Fuck that! If Randy lays a single hand on you, I will fucking kill him."_

"_You can't. It's in the contract. I have to do everything they say and it doesn't matter what I or anyone else thinks about it." John was sobbing into Punk's shirt, not knowing if his time with Punk is coming to an end._

"_Fuck that. I didn't sign no god damned contract so if I want to beat the hell out of Randy then I fucking will." Punk was getting so angry, but was trying not to yell. John is scared enough as it is._

"_Yeah, but then they will take it out on...me." John whispered the last word, scared of all the punishments the McMahons could concoct. _

_Punk squeezed John tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I love you John. I love you with all my heart and I will not let them take you away from me. No one can take you away from me. Not even the Devil himself." He continued to kiss John's head, rubbing soothing circles into his back. _

_John looked up at Punk and leaned up, placing his lips on Punk's."I hope your right..."_

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? Thank you for reading and please review. I am not sure when Chapter 3 will be up, but it will be up as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate more than you would ever know. I am so sorry that this took so long, but here is Chapter 3:**

**Chapter 3**

"Why in the world would John sign something like that?" Daniel Bryan was more confused than ever. Who would willingly give up their entire life just to save their career? He kind of felt bad. "Wow. I feel bad now. If I never beat John than this would have never happened." Daniel ran a hand through his hair and sighed, hanging his head.

"No, Daniel. This is not your fault. And you have to understand what John's career means to him. Part of me was never surprised that he ended up signing the contract."

"But still...he had to know what he was possibly giving up."

Punk averted his gaze away from Daniel. He took in his surroundings: a crowded diner with people who seemed to be having a good time. Punk envied them. He wished that he could have a good time right now, but instead he was sitting here distraught over what was going on. "I think he did. And he chose to sign it anyways." Punk lowered his head, sadness creeping into his voice. 'Did John choose his career over me? He must have known that we would not be able to stay together if Vince won the deal.' Punk let out a sigh and tried to contain his emotions. No need to make a scene.

Daniel saw this and his heart really felt for him. He had no idea what it was like to have the one you loved most ripped away from you. And the fact that John willingly signed the contract, that must be making this even harder for Punk. "I'm sure John thought you guys would be able to stay together..."

"Maybe. Now you know what is happening...I think I should be going." Punk stood up and quickly left the diner, not seeing the pained but sympathetic look on Daniel's face.

* * *

John sat in the back of a cab, head resting against the window watching houses and playing children pass by. He closed his eyes and thought of Punk. 'I miss him. I can't believe I signed that stupid contract. This is so not worth it. But it is too late.'

John was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slip into his and squeeze it. "We are now home, baby."

John gritted his teeth from being called 'baby'. Only Punk can call him that. He looked at Randy who was holding his hand and smiling. "Home?"

"Yep. Vince gave both of us a couple of weeks off and this is our new home. I am glad that we are back together. I've been hoping that one day we can get back together...and now we are engaged." Randy was being really perky, and it caught John off guard. It hasn't really sunk in yet that John was engaged to his abusive ex-boyfriend. And he is more than shocked that Randy is happy they are engaged in the first place.

'This should be fun'. John got out of the cab when it pulled up next to the house. It was a nice two-story house with a feasible size lawn and 2-car garage. It was really nice, and on any other occasion, John would be more than happy to move into this house. But not on these terms, and not as Randy's fiancee. And more importantly, the McMahon's _property._ He was told that he has to do everything that Randy says or else he would pay for it. John was hoping that if he was good and did everything they asked that they might get bored with him and let him go. One can only hope.

Randy and John made their way into the house and John wasn't at all interested with taking in the surroundings. He did, however, notice that there was already furniture, pictures, and everything that could possibly be put into a house already there. This had to have already been planned.

Randy dragged John upstairs and sat him down on the king-size bed. Randy pushed John down until he was lying flat on his back. He climbed on top of him, resting each leg on each of John's sides. He brought his head down just until it was inches away from John's. John was breathing heavily and was freaking out. He felt terrible because all of this is happening and he knew what he was about to do with Randy, and it brought his thoughts back to Punk.

Randy connected their lips and John immediately began to panic. It reminded him of all the bad times that Randy put him through. All the times that he was both verbally and physically abused by Randy came rushing back and John began to panic. He quickly threw Randy off of him and made his way for the door. But Randy caught up and dragged him back to the bed by the shirt. "Now now John. You know that you have to do everything I say or else...well you know what will happen if I tell Vince that your not listening." As Randy was talking, he was removing some articles of clothing off of John. He started with his shoes, socks, and then made his way to his shorts. He unbuttoned them and looked up into his eyes. "Your mine now, John. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can start enjoying all of this. I am so glad I have you back." Randy continued to pull his shorts down, pulling his briefs down at the same time.

"Randy, please. If you ever once cared for me, let me go." His eyes were starting to get watery, and Randy just smiled.

"Of course I cared for you. I still love you John. That is why I _know _we are going to be very happy together.

Randy leaned down and took John's hard cock in his mouth. John threw his head back and moaned out. _Was this his way of making me cooperate willingly, so that I am not a burden? _Randy took the whole thing like the champ he is.

John's mind and body were telling him that this was amazing and to cooperate to make it an even more amazing experience. But his heart was practically screaming at him. He missed Punk and doing this with Randy only reminded him of Punk because he knew he may never get to do this with him again.

Randy took John's cock out of his mouth and licked the shaft from the base to the tip. "Mm fuck..." John mentally cursed himself for letting that escape his lips.

Randy lifted John's legs and drove his tongue straight into his hole. John couldn't help but let out slutty moans from the shriveling sensation.

He slipped a finger inside and sucked in his bottom lip, loving the fact that he can once again do this with John. But lust quickly invaded Randy so he stood up and got rid of the rest of the clothing that he was currently wearing. He lined his cock up with John's hole and before John could do anything about it, he plunged in...dry.

John screamed out with tears running down his face. He has never been taken without any preparation or lube before, and it was the most painful thing he has ever experienced.

"PUNK!" John screamed out hoping that somehow Punk could hear him and come save him from the painful torture he is trying so hard to withstand from a man who just claimed to love him. He had no idea what to do. The feelings that were coursing through his body was not that of pleasure, but of complete pain and most of all, betrayal.

Randy continued to thrust in and out, as fast and as hard as he could. After a very long minute, John started to get used to the feeling and was not exactly enjoying it, but also wasn't dying in pain either. "Oh, I miss fucking you baby." Randy moaned with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. And John just grumbled, wanting to show that he was clearly not enjoying this. But Randy didn't even so much as slow down. In fact, he started to pound John even harder. He pulled out of John and flipped him over. He climbed up onto the bed and positioned John so that he was on his hands and knees. He lined his cock up and plunged his way in. He grabbed onto John's shoulders and pulled him back so that he would go even deeper.

John was screaming out. Randy thought it was in pleasure, but in reality it was of disgust. John was beginning to enjoy it even though he didn't want to and was ashamed that Randy would stoop this low knowing that John already had to do everything he said. Pathetic. But Randy kept pounding away before he screamed out and quickly pulled out of John. He flipped him over onto his back and climbed on his body so that his cock was right in front of his face. "Open you mouth Johnny Boy." John did as he was told as Randy shot his load into John's mouth and all over his face. He swallowed it as Randy continued to moan out...

Later that night, both men sat in the living room of their new house. Randy was watching TV and John was staring into space, wondering what CM Punk was doing this very moment. _I miss him. I should have never signed that stupid contract. I can already tell that signing that was the worst decision of my life. _

Randy noticed John in deep thought and scooted closer to him, making sure their legs were touching. "What's wrong, John-Boy? Did you want to go for round two or something?"

John looked at Randy completely appalled. "Are you kidding me. No, I am not ready for you to _fuck _me again." John spat the word 'fuck' in his face.

"Not 'fuck'. 'Make Love'."

John looked into Randy's eyes with a pleading look. "If you really love me, then let me go. Get me out of this contract, please." John was getting ready to beg as long and hard if need be.

"Now, John. It is because I love you that I will never do such a thing. You would never be with me on your own and if this is the only way to have you, then that is what I will take. Sorry, baby." Randy had a small smile on his face. Half-hearted apology. John hung his head low and buried his face in his hands. "Cheer up, John. We are going to have a great life together." Randy stood up and stood right in front of John. He unzipped his pants and took out his rock hard cock and flopped it right in John's face. John looked up and sighed, immediately taking it into his mouth knowing that if he didn't he would pay for it. "Oh, yeah John. I am definitely going to love this life. And I have a surprise for you..." Randy announced as he began to fuck John's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you guys haven't lost interest because it took so long. And what do you think the 'surprise' is going to be? And again, I am so sorry this took so long, this past week has just been hell. And to make it so that you don't ever have to wonder when the next update will be, I will start updating every Monday. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed. And those of you that guessed what the surprise was going to be, I loved them.**

**Chapter 4**

Randy and John just finished having sex in the front room. Well, Randy just finished having sex. For the second time in the same day, John was left without being able to release himself after the 'encounter' with Randy. "That was fucking AMAZING!" Randy screamed, still smiling from the ultimate pleasure that he got.

"Yeah yeah." John was not happy at all. He could tell that this so called 'relationship' was going to be all Randy getting pleasure. All sex. John looked over at Randy, who was looking over at him, and immediately remembered what Randy said before they got started. "So what is this little surprise that I am probably going to end up hating?" John got up and started pulling his clothes on.

"Oh, right. And what makes you think it is so bad?"

"Really, Randy?" John finished putting his clothes on and sat down on the couch, running a hand through his short hair. "What is it then? Prove me wrong."

"It's about our wedding..." Randy was stopped mid-sentence because John got up and flew his arms in the air, tears starting to form in his eyes. "John?"

John fell to his knees on the floor and placed his head in his hands, trying not to lose it. Randy walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, but John flinched which made it fall.

"John? What is the matter?" Randy whispered.

That is when John lost it. He stood up and started shouting his his face. "What the fuck do you think is the matter? I don't want to be here. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be your little bitch. And I don't want to fucking MARRY you!" John was screaming at the top of his lungs which caught Randy off guard. He let him finish before setting him down onto the couch.

"John, just calm down!" Randy was starting to get angry but was trying to contain himself. He truly loves John and hates seeing him like this. "You do realize that even if I wanted to, I couldn't get you out of this contract? And if you weren't marrying me, Vince would have you marry someone else. I hear Brock volunteered, so that is what could have happened."

"What are you talking about?" John squinted his eyes, not really understanding all of this. He thought Vince and Randy had preplanned everything. But he may have been wrong after all.

Randy sat down next to John and picked up his hand, squeezing it tight. "When I found out that Vince was going to make you sign the contract that he did, he was originally going to have you be with Brock, only because Brock liked the idea of the almighty John Cena being his bitch. But I couldn't let that happen, so I volunteered and Vince ended up liking that better. You have to believe that I did this for you."

John was both disgusted and flattered at the same time. He never thought that his feelings for Randy would ever come back. But here they are, sneaking their way back into his heart. _But is he lying? Does it even matter? I'm stuck either way. _

"John?" Randy grazed his cheek with his finger and leaned in to kiss him. John connected their lips and quickly took them away. He just kissed Randy on his own and now he feels terrible. He feels like he has truly cheated on Punk since he willingly did that.

"What is this 'surprise'?" He was still not looking forward to figuring out what the surprise was going to be.

"I knew how much you hate all of this, so I decided to let you plan the wedding. Everything will be up to you so that you can feel like you have some type of control in all this."

"That's it? That's my surprise? Planning the wedding I don't want to have in the first place?" John was dumbfounded. Why in the world did he think John would like this?

"Look at it this way. If you don't plan it, I will. And I am pretty sure you would rather have it your way, right?"

All John did was nod. Technically, in Randy's own demented way, this was definitely a blessing in disguise.

"But there is one catch. And I had no control over this. This is Vince's demand." Randy looked down. Even he thought this was cruel and didn't want to break it to John.

"What?" He gritted his teeth, hating this new life tremendously.

"Your best man has to be Punk..."

"WHAT! No FUCKING WAY!" John has had just about enough. He was ready to burst into tears.

"I have no control over this, baby."

Tears started to fall out of John's eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do. "He wouldn't come even if I asked him." He started to wipe his eyes.

"He would if you told him that you were going to get really hurt if he doesn't..." John looked at Randy with wide eyes.

"What...?"

"I'm sorry, John. But that is what Vince said. He is allowing you one phone call to Punk to invite him. And if he doesn't show..."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Can I please go to bed." John was through with this. He figured that if he just went to bed, then he couldn't receive anymore bad news.

"Sure." Randy placed a kiss on his head and John went up for the night.

* * *

The next morning, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan met up for breakfast. Daniel felt really bad for Punk. His eyes were blood shot red and it looked like he hasn't slept in days. He really wished there was a way to help Punk. But in order to help him, he had to save John. And he had no idea on how to go about that.

Just as they both finished their coffees, Punk pulled his phone out because it was ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. and freaked out. "It's John." Daniel immediately had a smile on his face, hoping that John was calling because he was able to get away from Randy for a little bit.

Punk quickly answered, almost dropping the phone in the process. "John? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"Punk?" It was so good to hear his voice, John couldn't help but smile. But it quickly faded knowing what he was about to do.

"Yes, it's me John. I miss you so much." Punk had a huge, goofy smile on his face.

"I miss you too. But there is a reason why I called you. And your not going to like it." John closed his eyes, dreading this.

"What is it? John, where are you?" Punk was beginning to panic.

"I can't tell you. But I have been told to invite you to the wedding...as my best man."

Punk was frozen. He couldn't find any word to say. Daniel saw the expression on his face and placed his head in his hands, knowing it wasn't good. "Are you kidding me? There is no way I am going to be able to watch you get married to someone else. Especially as your best man."

"I'm sorry but I was told to make you my best man." Punk could tell that John was crying, and his heart broke.

"I'm sorry, John. But I just can't do it. I will end up beating the shit out of Randy." Punk's eyes were closed and his hand was on his head.

"They thought you would say that."

"Then why did they make you ask?"

"They said that if you don't show up, then they are going to...hurt me." Punk could really hear the tears falling from John's eyes. In between every word was a sniffle.

Punk let out a couple of tears as well. But then the light bulb went off in his head. "You know what? I will be there. Call me when you figure out when and where. I love you with all my heart John." Punk hung up the phone and looked at Daniel.

"What happened?"

"I am going to be John's best man at his wedding." The expression on Punk's face shocked Daniel dramatically. He almost looked happy.

"What? Why would you do that?"

Punk looked into Daniel's eyes mischievously. "Because it is going to be our only shot at freeing John."

"And how do we do that?" Daniel was still confused. John is legally bound to the McMahon's. There is nothing they can do unless Vince ripped up the contract.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But if I have to, I will grab John and we will make a run for it and I will hide him from them."

"Sounds good to me. But I think what we need to do is find that contract. If we can shred it, then there is no way they can keep him legally. I highly doubt Vince gave it to a lawyer. He knows that there is no need to since John will have to do it anyways."

"You think so? I am sure there will be copies, or a court has seen it." Punk was hoping that Vince is the only one who has seen it, which would give Punk some hope after all.

"I think we need to find out." Daniel took a sip of his coffee, thinking of how they could figure that one out.

"I think I know just who to talk to."

"Who?"

"Someone you have ties to, and we are going to use those ties to get in touch with this person and see if he will help us." Punk was smiling again.

"Who?" Daniel was starting to get impatient.

"The only man in this entire world who could get to Triple H." Punk began smiling, knowing that this man could possibly be the key to getting to that contract and the key to saving John, knowing that Triple H can get to Vince and would more than likely know where Vince would keep the contract.

Daniel was smiling wide. He knows exactly who he is talking about. This man, without a doubt, has the ultimate trust of Triple H and could easily influence him. "Well then, I guess we are making a trip to San Antonio, Texas..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I really hope you know who they are going to ask for help. Lol. MelancholicBaby was half right with their guess. Punk is forced to watch, I am just not sure if it will be in the ring. Thank you for reading and please review. Next update should be Monday. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them all. Here is chapter 5 and hope you enjoy it just as much. :)**

**Chapter 5**

After his conversation with Punk had ended, John walked into the living room where Randy was currently watching TV. John sat down next to him and grabbed the remote, turning of the TV.

"What are you doing? I was watching that?" Randy tried to grab the remote back but John threw it across the room.

"I just got off the phone with Punk." John looked down and this really got Randy's attention.

"You did?" Randy was trying to look sad, which he did successfully. But on the inside he couldn't be any happier. He loved the fact that Punk was going to be so tortured at the wedding that he just may in fact snap. And he loved the fact that Punk was going to watch John marry _him. _He is trying to show John that he feels bad for him and Punk, but in reality he is just trying to get John to love him again and to get over Punk once and for all. "And? What did he say?"

"At first he said no. But then he changed his mind and said he would come." John was still confused about his conversation with Punk. He at first seemed hurt and loathed the idea of being John's best man at the wedding. But then, in a single instant, he changed his mind and almost seemed happy about it. It was all very confusing.

"After you said what Vince would do to you if he didn't show?" Randy had a small smile on his face.

"Kind of. Not right after, but a yeah a little after." John was now looking at the ground, trying to figure out what Punk is up to.

"Good. That is good. I'm sure Vince would be happy to hear that."

"Well then go ahead and call him and tell him." John was hoping for a couple minutes alone with Randy occupied so that he could sort through his thoughts.

"Oh, I don't have to. He will be here very soon."

John freaked out. This would be the first time that he will see Vince since that night that he was taken away by the Shield. John was hoping that he can prove to Vince that nothing good can come of keeping him hostage. But knowing Vince, he probably just wants the ability to say that he owns John Cena. "He's coming here? When?"

"I got off the phone with him about an hour ago, so any minute now actually."

John stood up to head upstairs when the door bell rang. John closed his eyes and tried to contain his rage. He so badly wanted to bash Vince's head through a window. But he is not looking to go to jail today, he is looking to be reunited with CM Punk.

Vince walked in and walked up to John, holding out his hand. John took it and shook his hand with probably more force than needed. "Hello, John. How are you doing?" Vince said with a smile, obviously laughing on the inside.

"I'm fine. What about you?" John answered through gritted teeth. It took all of his self-control not to punch Vince in the face right on the spot. But he knew the gratification of hitting Vince once would not out-weigh the hell he would be put through because of it.

"Well, I am just fine. Thank you for asking. Talk to Punk?" Vince was obviously not in the mood for chit-chat. He just wanted to make sure that John was being put through hell. And John could definitely see the fire in his eyes at that very moment.

"Yes I did." John hung his head down and tried to avert his eyes away from the glare of the Chairman of the Board.

"And? What did he say?" Vince grabbed John by the shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes.

"He said he will come." Vince let go of John and let out a sadistic chuckle.

"Wonderful. Glad to see everything is working out just as planned." Vince turned to walk away but John stopped him.

"Wait. What do you mean 'planned'?" John immediately began to worry about Punk's safety, not that he couldn't take care of himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Vince again turned to walk away but John grabbed Vince's shoulder this time, stopping him.

Vince spun around, eyes full of anger. It looked like John was finally going to see what Vince could do with absolute control. But Randy stopped him. Randy stood in between them and shot John a glare warning him to back off. "Your not going to hurt Punk, are you?" John's fists were clenched and he was getting ready to jump over Randy and start throwing punches.

"No! I have no reason to. I am just going to make sure that he understands that you two are over. So that he doesn't try and 'save' you or be a nuisance in the future."

"How do you plan on doing that?" John was no longer full of rage. He was now full of hurt and sorrow. It was starting to dawn on him that it just may in fact be completely over with Punk. But he doesn't think he is just ready to accept that. He will fight as hard and long as he could to be reunited with Punk.

"Don't worry. He won't get hurt...unless he doesn't cooperate." Vince left it at that, with a sinister smile as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and laid it on the table. He then sent one more look John's way before leaving the house all together.

Randy sat John down on the couch and let him calm down as he made his way to the table to grab the envelope. He opened it up and took out the piece of paper inside. He looked it over before walking to John and handing it to him.

John grabbed the paper and looked at it. He immediately realized that it was all of the wedding instructions. The day of the wedding. The place of the wedding. And the time of the wedding. John hung his head low when he realized that the wedding will be taking place on September 21. John's and Punk's one year anniversary. He didn't even check the time or place of the wedding, he just threw the paper onto the ground and buried his head in his hands.

He has about a month until he is officially married, and John has a feeling that Vince did this on purpose. He had no idea how Vince even knew the date of their anniversary but somehow he did. John let a couple of tears out as Randy walked over and tried to console him but John just pushed him away.

"Come on, John. Let me take care of you. That is my job now." Randy started to rub John's thigh, trying to console him.

"I don't want it to be your job." His head was still in his hands, but he couldn't help but to notice that Randy's hand kept inching closer and closer to his manhood. Which started to make his manhood come alive.

"Whether you want it to be my job or not, it is. So let me take care of you, baby." John was fully hard now and his eyes fluttered closed when Randy grabbed a hold of the bulge in his shorts.

"Randy. I don't want to do this with you."

"Well that's too bad." As Randy was talking, he slithered his way down to the ground and onto his knees. He unbuttoned John's shorts and slid them all the way off. He grabbed his cock and licked it from the base to the tip. He then decided to suck in each of his enormous balls.

John started to moan out, throwing his head back. He will admit that he has really missed having someone's mouth on him like this. Just sitting back, relaxing, and getting pleasured all at the same time.

Randy inserted John's member into his mouth and started to deep throat it, running his tongue underneath the very impressive shaft.

Randy directed John to get up, so he stood up. Randy then grabbed John's hand and placed on the back of his own head. He looked up at John and nodded, with his cock still in his mouth.

John took his shirt off so that he stood completely and utterly nude. He then started to rock his hips back and forth, fucking Randy's mouth. And in no time, John's stomach was tightening as he screamed out releasing himself in Randy's mouth. Half of it spilled out of his mouth and onto his chin. There was so much of it since this was the first time since they have been together that John was able to release himself.

John collapsed onto the couch with a huge smile on his face. Randy climbed up next to him and smiled, knowing that he had John exactly where he wanted him. He did that just so that John would be in a good mood while Randy told him what was going to happen next...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please REVIEW with your thoughts/guesses/prediction. Next Update will be on Monday. Thank you again. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I am going to the Monday Night Football game tomorrow so I am posting this tonight since I wont get the chance tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. :)**

**Chapter 6**

Randy decided not to even tell John what was going to happen. He would just do it and then let him know after wards. He stood up and removed every single article of clothing that he was currently waiting. "Bend over, John." The smile that John had on his face was instantly gone.

John felt stupid. He should have known that Randy wouldn't just let John be the only one pleasured for once. And he has a feeling that he is really going to have to return the favor. But how?

John did as he was told and bent over the couch. He buried his head into the cushion and Randy took full advantage of that. He reached into his shorts pocket and took out his phone. He turned on the video camera and set it up on the coffee table so that it was in perfect view of what was about to happen. Randy hit 'record' and walked over to John. He got on his knees and started to lick John's tight pucker. "Moan."

John started to moan loudly and dramatically. Randy couldn't help but to smile because all of this was going to be on tape.

Randy stood and positioned himself at John's hole. He quickly pushed his way in, eyes rolling to the back of his head in the process...

After he released himself inside of John, he collapsed onto the couch yawning. He quickly remembered the recording and quickly got up, snatched his phone, and stopped it. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw John passed out on the couch. _If only he knew that he was going to break Punk's heart once and for all to the point of no return._

During the sex, Randy forced John to say all of the obscenities he could think of. He forced him to say 'I love you', 'harder', 'baby', etc. Randy knew that this would break Punk's heart, and he was counting on it.

Randy put his clothes on and covered John with a blanket. He then made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Punk's name. Of course he only had his number for business reasons, but he is so thankful that he has it now. He hit 'send' and watched as the message finished sending. When it said that it was sent, he smiled to himself again as he began chuckling to himself. _Once Punk cuts John off completely, he will be ready to fully commit to me. And this is just the beginning of Punk's misery._

* * *

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan made their way through the airport. They found out that the flight was going to be delayed for an hour so they sat down, waiting impatiently.

Daniel decides to break the awkward tension and spoke first. "So, how do we plan on convincing him to help us?"

Punk just shrugged. He had absolutely no idea how they were going to get the legendary Shawn Michaels to help them deceive his best friend and former boss. "Well, he is John's friend and once he sees what is going on, I am sure he will help."

"I hope so." Daniel hung his head. He had no idea what to say or what to even talk about at the moment. By looking at Punk's face he can tell that his mind is racing. Their has to be so much going through the mind of that man. You can tell that he hasn't gotten any sleep for who knows how long from the bags under his eyes and how red they are. And you can tell that he has just been a mess. His hair is all messed up, someone could easily mistake him for a homeless person.

Daniel decided to just let him think and sort through his thoughts. The man is going through a lot. He is heart broken and Daniel could tell that he seems like he is close to actually giving up. He didn't want to believe it but he can tell that he has very little faith in his own plan even though he seemed so confident after his conversation with John. He really hopes that is not the case because then he will be left trying to save John all on his own. And who knows if he could even do it by himself, without the help of Punk.

About 45 minutes later, they heard the calling for their flight and boarded. Punk heard his phone buzz indicating a new message just as he was boarding the plane. But he knew he needed to turn it off so he decided to check the message after they land. I mean, how important can it be? So Punk turned off his phone and took his seat next to Daniel. And in no time, the plane took off as Daniel Bryan and CM Punk made their way to San Antonio, Texas.

* * *

John Cena woke up to find that Randy Orton was asleep next to him on the couch. He quietly moved away and got up, heading towards the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, taking a seat at the table. He saw that Randy's phone was left there and he couldn't help himself. He needed to see if Randy and Vince had been texting or something, trying to plot something new to make John's life miserable.

John opened his phone and went to the messages. He didn't see Vince's name but he did see a name that caught his attention. Phil Brooks. John was thoroughly and utterly confused. He slowly opened the messages and saw that a video was sent. The video was black so he couldn't see what it consisted of. When he opened it and the video started to play, he almost passed out from the shock, embarrassment, and realization of what could come of this. "No wonder Randy made me say all those fucking things." John continued to watch only to see how bad it was and what Punk may think of it.

He knew he was screwed. He knew that Randy did this just to make sure Punk is completely out of the picture. And on his own accord. When the video ended, John just sat there still looking at the screen. He was so shocked that he couldn't move a muscle. Not only was he shocked that Punk was going to be seeing this, but he was also shocked of Randy's betrayal.

He seemed so genuine when he got in between he and Vince and thought maybe Randy would want to win him over the old-fashioned way and want to be with him for real, and not just because of the stupid contract.

But here was proof that Randy Orton never stopped being the Viper that he always has been. He would do anything and everything to be with John. But in all the wrong ways and all the wrong reasons. He didn't care if he had to hurt John or hurt the ones John loves, as long as he is with Randy then he doesn't have a care in the world.

John closed the phone and slammed it onto the table. He knew that Randy would have probably woken up from that so he quickly climbed the stairs so that he could get away from him. He knew that if he saw Randy that very second, he would end up punching him in the face. And that would end up to be disastrous and not worth it.

After a while, John could tell that Randy was still asleep. So he started to look for his phone, which was hidden by Randy. Not very well though, as John quickly found it and dialed Punk's number as fast as he could. But when it went straight to voice mail, John thought the worst. He thought that it was over. He thought that Punk had saw the video and decided to give up on them. His eyes began to water as he put his phone back where Randy 'hid' it.

John had no idea that Punk was on a plane and hadn't even seen that dreadful message...yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts/guesses/predictions. **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am so sorry but I have to take a little hiatus from all of my stories. I have been sick and have Pink Eye extremely bad. I have not had the time or energy (or ability to see very well) to work on any of my stories. **

**I will do my best to make sure I come back soon, and am very sorry too all of you and hope that when I do post the next chapter, you will still want to read my story.**

**Thank you, **

** Showstopper87**


End file.
